


Shining In The Sun

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the things that happen in summer stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining In The Sun

"It's a good thing you can't knock me up," Yixing gasped, knees hooked over Minseok's shoulders as he thrust in smoothly, the steady assault against his prostate causing Yixing's mouth to flutter open gasping for air as raised his hips to meet Minseok's downward strokes.

"You want to bet?" Minseok cocked a perfectly-groomed eyebrow, resettling his grip on the backs of Yixing's thighs as he drove in with one last powerful thrust; Yixing's eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a soft moan as he came thickly all over his stomach. Minseok pulled almost all the way out and then back in, as far as he could go, skin hitting skin with a fleshy sound as Yixing groaned, still caught in the midst of his orgasm, the warm come Minseok was pumping deep inside him only serving to extend the pleasure as his toes flexed and his fingers grasped at nothing.

"I never get pregnant," Yixing smirked, as they lay side by side on the sticky sheets, fans blowing warm air weakly over their sweaty skin because they were too lazy to get up and turn on the air conditioning. He rolled over and nestled his head into the crook of Minseok's neck; Minseok ran his fingers through his bleached yellow hair.

"Never say never," Minseok whispered, as they lay drifting into dusty summer dreams, sand still clinging between their toes from the beach. Yixing twitched in his sleep and mouthed nonsense into his skin. _I want to keep you forever._

* * * 

Yixing's face, when he came over a few weeks later, was not the sunny bright face Minseok was used to seeing pop around the frame of the old rusty screen door, along with the rising sun, half empty bubble tea already swishing in the grasp of his long fingers. This Yixing was quiet, his face drawn, the corners of his mouth drooping.

The half-full coffee cup he was lifting to his mouth slipped between his fingers and hit the floor, scalding liquid splashing out over the tiles, his feet, the white cabinet faces, but Minseok didn't even notice the burn.

"Yixing —" the name caught in his throat, an aborted question hanging from the cliff of his lips.

Yixing looked at him, and said nothing. His hands were empty.

Minseok lifted his arms to give the taller boy a hug but the gesture felt . . . complicated; he let his hands drop down to his sides but then started to raise them again, left foot hovering in the air, not quite taking a step. Yixing solved the dilemma by stepping quitely forward, coffee pooling under his blue flipflops as he sank into Minseok's embrace, resting his face in his shoulder. Minseok could feel that Yixing was trembling, a fine shiver than raised the hair on the back of his neck.

"Yixing?" he blurted out, worry twisting with fear in the bottom of his stomach, a sharp stone poking holes in his gut. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, he held him close. "What's wrong," he whispered into the fine hairs at the nape of Yixing's neck. Yixing took a shuddering breath.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered, and Minseok stood there in the kitchen, frozen, cooling coffee still hot on his bare feet, grit between his toes, his arms around his kind-of-not-really-summer-fling-but-not-quite-boyfriend and felt two hot tears sink into the fabric of his t-shirt. He didn't know what to say. And then he felt Yixing stiffening, arms tensing, ready to pull away, and he remembered Yixing telling him about his dad who had abandoned his mom when she found out she was pregnant, Yixing's fears that he was someone like his mom, doomed to being left behind. Minseok tightened his embrace around the Yixing, around his soon-to-be-(no-questions-about-it)-boyfriend, and murmured into his ear,

"I love you." He hadn't quite known it was true until he said it, until he felt the weight of the words fill his heart and light his chest aglow. _I love you._

Yixing sniffled into Minseok's shoulder, who rocked him gently back and forth. "I love you too," he whispered into Minseok's skin, the words sinking through the surface to trickle through his bones and set them singing.

_I love you._

It wasn't the answer but it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Past comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/15592.html).


End file.
